The Ulimate Halloween Party
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It starts on terra hallow and a surfing contest but the storm hawks are staying til halloween. It's the ulimate halloween Party known throughout the atmos as the scariest party there's ever been. New friends are made and old one's found. P X A pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! Welcome to my Halloween story. The storm hawks are on terra hallow. For those who don't know what that is read my other story Tropica, where it all started. Terra hallow was founded be a female sky knight named Kathy Hallow on Halloween.

Piper: And the storm hawks are visiting and it's Halloween time and trouble is in the air. Even ask Finn.  
Finn (looks at Piper) ask me what? ( goes back to aiming rubber band at juice box)

Piper: See?

Me: Yeah I can. I think Finn is trying to dump a bucket of water on Storks head from away again. He's been trying to do that all week.

Piper: The bucket has landed on Aerrow's head and Finn got an earful.

Me: And it's landed on his own. (Laughs)

Piper: And ended shooting himself in the eye.

Me: And so many other things.

Finn: ( lets go of rubber band, knocked of juice box, a bowling ball that rolled over a string that pulled the bucket dropping it on the passing merb head) Haha haha haha haha haha haha haha hahha haha hahaha!  
Me: Now it's time for the door.

Finn: Huh?

Me: (grins evilly) you'll see. I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper: The way you write the stories you might as well. This is what your third story started this week?

Me: Yep. All have been Piper X Aerrow pairings. All my storm hawk stories have been and this one will be no different. Now on with the story. And you will know Finns punishment.

Piper was lying down on a towel in a two-piece bathing suit, wearing deep blue sunglasses and scented sunscreen. She well relaxed and had fallen asleep until Finn came running up the beach fling sand all over Piper as a bunch of females ran up the beach after him screaming and yelling.

"It was a mistake!" He screamed as he ran. Aerrow came over to Piper.

"He did what by mistake?" She asked watching as the females tackled and beat Finn.

" He touched a lot of butts." Aerrow answered.

"That was no mistake. He did that on purpose." Piper shook her head. Everyone who meets Finn knew he was a pervert. ALL guys are perverts to one degree or another and Aerrow was good hiding his pervetedness.( is that even a word?) Piper looked down the beach and watched as female after female would start staring at her red head leader. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" You haven't even touched the water yet." Aerrow pointed out.

"Well I fell asleep tanning. Five minutes of tanning and I fell asleep I have an excuse. What's your's?" Piper looked at Aerrow.

" Waiting for Finn to stop chasing two piece clad gurls." ( I know that's not spelled right but I want you to se it! My computer blocks it along with like two dozen other words.)

" Why?"

"So I can challenge him to a surfing contest. Finn said last night that he was a better surfer. So to prove that am better I'll challenge him."

"And we both know who the better of the two of us." Piper stated.

"Me."

"Oh really. I'll challenge after you challenge Finn." Piper gave a smirk imagining the contest.

"Your on. Winner pays for dinner for the whole team at the fancy restaurant down the street."

"You are sooo on." (I think we all know what wins right? Piper: Me. Aerrow: No I win! Me: Or not) Finn down the beach as he ran past a bunch of life guards and the females started flirting.

"He Finn… I can surf better than you."

"No you can't. The Finn is better." He did really weird double thumbs up thing of his making Piper roll her eyes.

"Okay then I challenge you to a surfing contest. Winner gets bragging rights. Loser can't say a word. Deal?"

"Deal."

"And has to wash the ship by hand and alone."

"Cool even better."

"Alright."

"That was quick." Piper exclaimed putting her two cents in. Finn looked at Piper funny before grabbing his surfboard and walking down the beach.

"Wish me luck." Aerrow said starting to walk down the beach.

"Aerrow you don't need luck on this. It's all locked up for you. You've skill." Piper smiled. She knew Finn was going to lose no matter what. She watched as Finn and Aerrow surfed a decent wave but it wasn't long before Finn wiped out trying this fancy move Aerrow had pulled. Piper laughed her head off. Finn groaned as he walked up the beach with his surf board. Piper grabbed her unseen surfboard that was under her towel. Her grabbed it and raced down the beach like a bullet. She jumped into the water as Finn stared like an idiot and Piper and Aerrow surfed a another awesome wave and Aerrow eventually wiped out trying to pulled this really hard and fancy move that Piper pulled off no problem.

" Whoa! Who knew Piper could surf." Aerrow climbed out of the water and stared in shock Piper pulled move after move on the wave doing things Aerrow didn't even dream of doing. The wave Finally disappeared and piper sat down on the surf board and paddled for land where many viewers had gathered, many were cheering, most of those being males. When Piper climbed out of the water, a group of guys crowded around her complimenting her on her looks and her skill of surfing. Aerrow was grinding his teeth in jealousy. He walked through the guys.

" Well Piper you were right. You are better." He said nodding.

" I told you."

"Where did you learn those moves?" Finn asked coming in as some of the people went away.

"Practice and training. Did I ever tell you guys that one year on vacation I won a surfing contest on Terra Tropica?"

" NO!" Finn yelled.

"Oh yeah now I remember. When you were 12. You came home so happy. You were screaming and jumping up and down. ' I won a surfing contest. I beat a 25 year old man at it!'" Smirked as Finn's Jaw dropped so far if he was a cartoon it'd hit him in the head.

" And you know what losing means."

"Yeah I'm stuck paying for dinner at that fancy place down the road."

"you guys going on a date?" Finn asked.

" That's one scary date. You, Junko, Stork, and Radar would be there too." Piper answered forever glad her dark skin hid her blush.

" Oh! So it's a dinner for all the storm hawks." Finn said understanding what was going on.

Me: That's the end for now.

Piper: There's nothing halloweeny about it.

Me: Duh. Chapter two I pull out the big guns. Piper will receive two really big scares. One grabbing her ankle and the other grabbing her ankle and coming back to life.

Piper: Huh?

Me: You'll get next chapter.

Piper: Where are my cookies?

Me: FINN!

Finn: What?! ( walks into room wearing a kiss the cook apron carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.)

Me: I want you to make more cookies and while your at it make some cinnamon rolls.

Finn: When will this torture end?

Me: You said you would do anything as long as your punishment wasn't the door.

Finn: I'll go make them. ( runs out of room)

Me: Gotta love that.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: EVIL!

Aerrow: She's still ranting. If you want to know what we are talking about read Piper's bad news and. bad luck. You'll see in the second chapter.

Me: EVIL!!!!!!

Piper: SHUT UP!

Me: I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper: Finally.

Me: I AM EVIL!

Aerrow and Piper: Shit!

" Race you back to the condor!" Piper yelled jumping on her heliscooter. She raced Aerrow back as Finn and Junko just stared. Radar only barely managed to get on the skimmer before Aerrow speed off. Aerrow won. (Aerrow: DUH! Piper: Be nice. underbreath . Aerrow: I heard that)

" I won." Aerrow smirked as Piper glared.

" You are so stupid. We both lost. Stork won." Sure enough stork had been there hours before them.

" I hate it when you do that."

" Piper burst Aerrow's Bubble!" Finn called in a singsong voice. Aerrow and Piper glared at him.

" Shut up Finn." They called. Finn glared.

" Hey I was just talking to a hot gurl. She's throwing a huge Halloween party wit her twin sister and her cousin. We're invited. They didn't know we were on the terra until I came across her. Her name was topaz and you gotta love those gold eyes. Her sister's name is Emerald. " ( Yes I am using Emerald, Topaz, and Saphire from Tropica, where it all started)

" Cool. Who doesn't love a party?"

"Piper when was the last time you went to a party? Never?" Finn asked. Piper Face grew red from anger. She started to Jump At Finn.

"You !" Aerrow grabbed her around her waist before she could tackle Finn and beat him to a pulp.

" Calm down Piper. I'll deal with him. We don't need our wingman dead." Aerrow said holding on as Piper attempted to get out of his arms and beat Finn to a pulp.

" Let me kill him!" She screamed. Junko Came up and saw the sight. Piper jammed her heel in between Aerrow's legs making his vision vanish for a moment. His grip weakened and Piper got out of the grip. Junko grabbed Piper and threw her over his shoulder and took her to her room and shut the door before she could do anything.

" Geez. She kicks hard." Aerrow groaned slowly regaining his posture. IT wasn't long before Piper was Back and she kicked Finn even harder in between the legs too. Finn's were watering and he thought he was going to die from the pain.

" Ow." That was all he got out before he fell to his knees and onto his face. Piper stood there fists clenched at her sides.

"You were asking for it." And with that Piper stalked off.

"I'd kick her off the team for that!" Finn called lifting his arm before he rolled onto his back and tried to get up. He failed miserably. Piper banged her against the wall near the door just in the hallway. She lost her temper… again. Piper walked off toward her room silent tears running down her face. She was already annoyed with all the females staring at Aerrow like he was the hottest guy around and they knew him. She knew she would never get that title of Aerrow's girl. He'd take a blond like every other guy in the world. They wanted blonds because they are stupid and you… 'Stop it!' Piper's mind screamed. Aerrow was that one guy who could make Piper feel invincible to everyone but lately Aerrow had been looking around at all the girls and almost ignoring Piper.

'Nice. You'll be kicked off the squadron for sure. You just kicked your leader in the balls. You'll get in so much trouble when Finn and Aerrow finally manage to move. ing P.M.S!' Piper opened her door and closed it before picking up random objects and throwing them at something. She ended up picking up her diamond necklace she had set on the table earlier that day not trusting herself not to lose it on the beach. She pulled her Arm back about to throw it when she realized what was in her hand. She calmed down putting the necklace around her neck.

With that Piper sat down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Aerrow was the first between him and Finn to find the strength to stand. He heard the breaking objects coming from Piper's room. He had heard Piper bang her head against the metal wall of the condor. He knew from the moment Piper kicked him in the balls… that it was that time of month or soon to be.  
After that time of month Piper would be like a happy butterfly and it would slowly go away and she'd be dead serious again. The end of her period was always chaos. He was willing to bet his life Piper would be that happy little butterfly tomorrow.

"Aerrow! Get rid of her. At least until she's learned to chill." Finn said pulling himself to his feet.

"You were asking for it. Never… ever pick on her during her period. Especially near the end. Ever notice she gets easily mad that one time of month and then she like that little giddy butterfly? Her words not mine. Well, My guess it's like that. I have never seen Piper this mad. Wednesday is Halloween; she gets edgy when Halloween's around the corner." Finn nodded his head.

"Piper tells you about that?"

"No, I over heard her talking to her friend on the phone. She was talking to Diamond."

"Your ex-girl friend?"

"What?"

"I was kidding." Aerrow shook his head and walked down the halls of the condor looking for Piper. He opened the door to her room and saw Piper staring at a green crystal.

"What stone is that?" Aerrow asked making Piper jump.

"An emerald. I'm sorry I kicked you I'm just so… mad."

"Hey. It happens. You just got really moody. Halloween is Wednesday." Piper looked into Aerrow's emerald eyes.

" You have every right to kick me off the team for losing my temper." Piper looked at herr feet as she spoke.

"I'm not kicking you off the team. Every female gets mad during her period Piper. The guys just need to learn not to mess with them." Piper looked at Aerrow startled. ' How does he know it's my period?'

"How'd you figure it out?" She asked speaking her mind.

" Simple, I put the clues together and the last time you kicked me there was…. When you were 13. 4 years ago. When you first got your period. Every since I took every possible hint of it and learned to avoid your bad side. Finn on the other hand is a little idotic." Piper gave him a look that screamed ' a little?' " Okay a lot." Piper smiled and shook her head.

"Good shooter, good aim, big idiot."

" Sound like him." Aerrow said laughing. Stork ran down the hallway with radar chasing him. Finn chased after radar screaming for his hair gel. Finn stopped in front of Piper's door next to Aerrow.

"She okay? She looks like she's gonna cry."

"She heard your comment." Aerrow stated glaring.

" Oh shit." Finn ran this time away from Piper even if she wasn't chasing him.

"Finn is the biggest idiot ever. Oh, are we going to Halloween Party?" Piper looked at Aerrow as she spoke.

"Yeah. Costumes are required though. We can put something together."

" You mean I'll put something together."

" We can buy it."

"No we are not. I will make the costumes. Only because I want to. Besides I at least owe you for losing my temper."

"If you really want. Stork and Finn are bond not to trust you with a needle. Stork we know dislikes needles and Parties. He might not go."

"Well I'll ask him. But first, I'll go make dinner." Piper stood and walked out of her room. Aerrow stared after her wondering how many more times her would have to watch her from afar and wonder when he'll be able to tell her how he really feels.

"Radar! Give me back my hair gel!!!!" Finn screamed from down the hallway as he chase the little blue thing up the hallway. Aerrow smiled and went off to find Stork. Stork was on the bridge walking around in circles.

"Stork what are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

" N-nothing. We are not going to that party are we?" Stork eye twitched as he thought about what might happen at the party.

"Yeah we are. Why?"

"We…. are… DOOM!" Stork screamed.

"You don't want to go? Am I right?"

"Right? More than right. I will not go."

"Okay, well, no one is making you go." Stork looked at Aerrow for a moment before he went back to flying the ship. Aerrow walked off to tell Piper she had one less costume to make. He found Piper in kitchen Bobing her head to the music playing on her MP3 player. DJ Basti, whenever, wherever. Piper had a thing for DJs and their music and Shaggy. She some how managed to get her hands on every single one of Shaggy's songs. She even had tons of DJs. DJ Boonie, DJ explode, DJ Basti, DJ Khaled, and a bunch of other DJs Aerrow had never heard of. Piper loved a lot of musical artists.

" What's up Aerrow?" Piper asked as she twirled across the room to the fridge where she opened the door and glared at the sight before her. 'How the hell am I going to find the hot dogs in this mess?' The fridge was really disorganized.

" UM… aren't we supposed to be going to the restaurant down the street?"

"No. Stork found an article that they are being shut down. Food was poisoned. Many people have almost died. 4 did." Aerrow looked at Piper funny. " Articles on the counter if you don't believe me." Aerrow walked over to the counter listening to 'wasn't me' by DJ Basti.

' Hallow's newest, Fanciest restaurant gone up in flames with bad reputation!' was the Article title in bold print. Below it in a smaller print 'responsible for 4 deaths and illnesses for many people' Aerrow continued to read the article.

"Wow. 50 people sick. Just under."

"I know. That's probably part of the reason Stork doesn't want to go to the party. I'm still making a costume for him. Whither he's going or not. I told him that and he said I shouldn't. He's not going to go."

Later at dinner

Piper left before desert. She let Finn fetch the pie off the counter in the kitchen. Instead she tried to rid herself of the energy that wouldn't stop rushing through her veins.

"I hate the end of my period." She murmured as she did a few flips down the hallway. She flipped right into the wall.

"OW!" she almost screamed causing the guys in the dining room look out of the door and wander down the hallway and stare at Piper who had her head against the wall.

"Never again." She growled pulling herself to her Feet before flipping back up the hallway causing the boys to stare at her.

"Told you." Aerrow stated before going back for his pie.

"Told us what?" Finn asked following him.

"Piper's period just ended. Energy overload. She starts flipping up and down hallways, doing cartwheel handstands whatever takes skill and balance. And Energy." Finn stared out the door as piper walked by on her hands. Junko ate what was left of the pie. Stork wandered off to his room.

"He Piper! I'll fight you!" Finn yelled.

"I'll win! There's no point!" Piper called back.

"Fine you can fight Aerrow!"

" And he'll win wasting no energy! No point!" She called back flipping up the hallway and stopping in front of him.

" Come on! Fine go sky diving." Piper's eye's widened in fear.

"Sk-sky diving?" Piper ran up the hallway and to her room slamming the door shut.

"What's with her?" Finn asked.

"Piper's cousin Died Sky diving. Three day before Piper's birthday. Her 13th birthday to be true. Piper and her cousin were skydiving and someone trashed the parachutes and only Piper's was untouched.

Me: Done.

Piper: you are too strange.

Me: Look who's talking.

Piper: how am I strange?

Me: your hair. If you left it down that'd be normal.

Piper: shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: sorry it's been a while but I'm back to update this story. I don't feel like letting this story go. I mean I have this story written out in my note book soooo far, it just needs to be typed. I do not own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire ( Harrier's sister), Topaz ( Saphire's cousin), Emerald ( Topaz's Twin), and Aria ( Aerrow's sister). I'm not telling you who is mentioned in this story but there are a few of them in here.

Aerrow: Can I say it?

Me: nope. I'm gonna say it. Now on with the story.

Piper twirled across her room in a men's shirt and a pair of pink shorts humming to herself as she picked up a pair of succors.

Finn had deiced he wanted to be a clown. ' Clowns are scary!' Finn had protested when the others laughed at him. Aerrow had deiced to be a vampire and agreed with the picture Piper had drawn of the costume he had described. Junko deiced on being a skeleton after joking about being a bunny for Halloween. Finn said Piper should be a butterfly since her period had just ended. Piper pretended to agree yet had deiced what she would before the she asked the others. So for her revenge, she had a trick up or sleeve, or lack there of.

"Piper what are you wearing?" Finn asked from the doorway, making Piper jump violently.

"My Pj's. Finn. It is …" Piper looked at the clock and gasped. " It's 3 in the morning. Aerrow is going to kill me. He made me promise to have my light out at 11 so I would sleep."

"Good luck not getting in trouble. "Finn exclaimed with a devilish grin as he walked out of the room. Piper turned off her light and pounced on her bed. Aerrow's footsteps suddenly reached her ears.

"Piper, your light was on." Aerrow's voice exclaimed opening her door. Finn was standing behind him.

"It was." Finn taunted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, pretending to have just woken up. Finn's eye's narrowed as he glared.

"Piper, what are you wearing?" Finn asked, hoping she'd snap since she already answered his question. Too bad for him she knew what he doing.

"My Pj's." She answered " Now can I go back to sleep? So I fell asleep with my light on. Big deal."

"Okay. Go back to sleep." Aerrow turned off her light and started to close the door. Finn stopped him and glared at Piper who stuck her tongue at him, really ticking him off. He growled making her laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" He yelled. She laughed even harder as Aerrow came back down the hallway to find out what was going on.

"You." She exclaimed. Finn finally snapped and attempted to tackle her and failed miserably as she rolled off her bed and bolted out of her room. She raced past Aerrow, her bare feet slapping the ground as Finn chased her. Finn managed to trip her at the end of the hall. She fell face first into the metal floor of the condor which resorted her to crying out in Pain.

"Admit it! You were up!" Finn shouted as he sat on her back.

"Aerrow!" Piper Shrieked. Aerrow was already running down the hall.

"Admit it!" Finn shouted as Junko opened his door and Aerrow pulled Finn off of Piper.

"Yes I was awake!" Piper shrieked. Finn smiled.

"Told you." Finn exclaimed rather proudly.

"So you did Finn. I'll talk to you on the bridge in a few minutes. Piper, you okay?" He turned his attention to the navigator who was still on her stomach on the floor. He helped her up. Piper nodded but was breathing heavy from lack of Air because of Finn's weight. Aerrow noticed this which caused him to study her more closely. Finn walked off cheering under his breath.

"Piper," Aerrow stared.

"I'm sorry Aerrow. I was awake, sewing, I just got so caught up in what I was doing I lost track of time." Piper explained. Aerrow nodded.

"It's alright. I just want you to get some proper sleep." Aerrow told her.

"You mean, your not mad?"

"No. Now go get some sleep."

"Okay. And thanks." Piper watched him.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For helping me." Piper answered as she looked into his eyes as he stared into hers.

'What beautiful eyes.' She thought. Neither of them noticed they were inching toward each other. They were mere seconds away from kissing when…

"HOT!" Finn shrieked from the kitchen with Junko. Piper and Aerrow jumped and they got separated by 2 feet.

"I'll go to sleep now. Night." Piper walked off toward her room.

"More like good morning." Aerrow called back making them both laugh. And with that Aerrow went back to his room.

Me: the end. I'll update soon.

Piper: That was… strange… like you.

Me: Yep, that's me!

Piper: now you sound like the beginning from that's so raven.

Me: sadly. I'm gonna post this and then start typing again for this and then do some typing for Piper's bad new and bad luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Right now it's 7:02. I do not own the storm hawks. I'll attempt to update this tonight. Now on with the story.

"But Radar Dumped hot water down my back!" Finn a argued as Aerrow lectured him.

"That not much of a reason to yell hot." Aerrow stated. It was now 11 and Piper had disappeared. (actually she's having a ball on the condor. You'll see in a few). Her boots were leaned against the wall of the dinning room where everyone but Piper was.

"Where's Piper?" Junko asked as he finished his cereal.

"Asleep." Stork answered as he read a book. '50 illnesses and the helpless means of curing them' the book was called.

"No she's not. She's not in her room." Aerrow stated.

"And she's not in the kitchen." Junko added.

"Then where is she?" Finn asked. At that moment the Radar opened the door as Piper slid past the room in her socks against the slippery floor. She slid into the room laughing.

"There." Aerrow answered beckoning his head to Piper as she slid around the table.

"HI!" Piper exclaimed in excitement.

"Piper, put your boots on before you hurt yourself." Aerrow commanded.

"Awe… come on, You used to love to this Aerrow." Piper exclaimed as she slid toward him.

"Until I banged my head against the fridge." Aerrow corrected her.

"That's because the floor had just been mopped." Piper pointed out.Aerrow threw one Piper's Boot at her which she caught before he threw the other before she put them on. She walked out the room pouting. She then ran off to the lab and kicked off her boots and slid around that room.

"I think you made her sad." Finn exclaimed.

"Not as bad you did." Aerrow pointed out. Finn glared for a moment. " I mean you left her with a bruise."

"OW!" Piper shrieked from her lab as she slipped and banged her head on the table. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on as Aerrow ran down the hallway. A silver crystal lay on the ground, which Piper took to her advantage. When Aerrow walked in she reached for it.

"You okay? What happened?" Aerrow asked.

"I dropped the crystal and hit my head getting it." Piper answered. Aerrow nodded.

"You okay?" He asked again. She nodded. He pulled her to her feet.

"You coming to the beach with us today?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here with stork and work on our costumes. I want to finish most of them so I can just add the finishing touches tomorrow after the beach." Piper told him. He nodded.

"Okay, and you are going to get some sleep tonight right?"

"Yeah. I still so much to do. I've finished Radar's cape that he can wear around the condor and drive stork up the wall in while we're gone, part of Finn's is done, I've barely started Junko's, yours is almost done, I haven't even started mine, and Stork doesn't want one. I haven't even chosen the colors for mine." Piper responded.  
"Alright" An hour later the guys had left and Piper had started working on her female vampire costume and was almost finished it when Stork scared the heck out of her.

"Hey Piper, where can I hide?" Stork asked. Piper jumped and hid her costume behind her back.

"Um… why?" Piper asked fiddling with her gloves (you know that think that is part of Piper's uniform that cover's a few of her fingers and the others it didn't? That is her glove.)

"Finn said he was going to get something to use to drag me to the party tomorrow. What are you hiding? It's not a costume for me is it?" Stork's eye started to twitch.  
"No, It's my costume. It's a surprise what I am so… no one knows what it is. You can always hide in the airshaft." Piper suggested.

"I didn't think about the airshaft." Stork exclaimed.

"I can pretend to look while only I fake. How do you like that?"

"Thanks Piper." Stork exclaimed before walking out of her room to leave her to her sewing again.

Me :I know it's short but be glad I updated. I have a lot of typing to catch up on.

Piper: You really need to do more typing.

Me: I have a story to write that is not Fanfiction too you know. It's on quizilla. It's called battle of the species. Look it up. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own the storm hawks. 

Piper: She does own me though. Just kidding.

Me: you wish.

Piper: ugh

Me: ( snickers)

Aerrow: now on with the story.

Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! ( chases Aerrow out of the room)

By the time the guys came back, Piper had finished her costume, Aerrow's, and Junko's. She walked out of her room and came face to face with Aerrow.

"Hey, We need to find a place to stick stor. Finn wants to drag him to the party." Aerrow told her.

"Already taken care of. Stork came to me to talk about it." Piper said. I told him the Airshaft."

"I didn't think about that." Aerrow exclaimed, looking amazed and astonished.

"I know. That's why it's a good idea. What you don't think of as a hiding place, Finn will never think about." Piper told him.

"You calling him stupid?"

"Yes." Piper said stepping around him as He laughed and she wandered toward the kitchen.

"Oh… and Finn blew up the Microwave." Aerrow told her. Piper groaned.

"You can't be serious." She stated as she walked back into her room to open her cookbook and pull out a recipe called ' Piper's Banana cream pie.' It was actually Piper's recipe but it was published into a cook book. So she made the pie but when she gave Finn his slice she said that she was forgetting something so she had to go take care of it and ran off.

"YUM!" Junko exclaimed taking a bite. 

"Damn, I didn't know Piper still made this. She's been making this for 6 years, since she was 12." Aerrow said as he too took a bite. Finn took a bite and then 

Attempted to spite it out but his mouth was stuck closed.

"What's with you?" Aerrow asked.

"It's glue." Stork said. He pushed his slice away, afraid the same would happen to him. Finn ran out of the room and down the hall out of sight. Piper popped open the vent and dropped from it.

"I got the picture!" She exclaimed showing the them the camera. It was a camcorder actually. She record the whole thing. Finn came running with his mouth no longer glued just as the clip finished.

"PIPER!" He shouted. Piper laughed and Finn chased her out of the room… her laughter echoing through out the condor. 

"EEK!" She shrieked as She was tackled by Finn. Aerrow had followed them and saved the camcorder and saved her.

"Why did you do that?" Finn yelled at her.

"Trick-or-"

"Treat." Aerrow Finished for her. Finn sent one more glare at Piper before walking to his room.

"Nice prank." Aerrow said to Piper.

"Thanks. I've used it in the past. And thanks for saving me from finn. That's twice in one day." Piper thanked him before walking to her room.

"How are the costumes coming?"

"Only Finn's left." Piper answered.

"Cool. What are you?"

"It's a surprise. I deiced long before Finn told me what I should be." Piper told him. "And a butterfly is not my style."

"No it's not. You more of the well… none princessy type, Vampires, demons, maybe an angel, a cross in-between, that sort thing." Aerrow agreed. 

"And because Finn told me what I should do.. I've got good revenge. He's gonna look strange." Piper told him as she walked into her room… followed by Aerrow.

"How?"

"I gave him wings. Now every time he left's his arms he's gonna be a butterfly."

"Nice. You gonna join us on the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I'll be done Finn's costume by tomorrow."

"RADAR!" Finn shrieked from somewhere on the condor.

"I'd better go see what just happened." Aerrow told her before running from the room. Piper sighed dreamily as she watched him go.

Me: done. Now push that cute little blue button while I type up the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I don't own the storm hawks no matter how much I wish I did

Me: I don't own the storm hawks no matter how much I wish I did. 

Piper: now on with the story.

The next day Piper walked down the beach with her surf board in an emerald bikini. Her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight which caused a few whistles at her from nearby males who laid eyes on her.

"Piper, come surf!" Aerrow called to her. She willingly ran down the beach and smiled as she and Aerrow went out into the water to surf. Guys gawked at Piper, and a few of them she waved to as she walked past them. Aerrow only glared at the guys.

"What are you glaring at?" She asked as she paddles out into deeper water.

"Nothing. Show off some skill." Aerrow told her. She willingly started to scout a decent wave. Many Males came toward her.

"Hey baby. Need a man?" A man greeted her, paddling up to her. Aerrow glared as Piper seemed uncomfortable in the situation. So Aerrow paddle over.

"Piper, Finn wants to know where he can find stork. I think he's caught on." Aerrow told her. The guy who was flirting with Piper looked at him.

"Baby, who is this?" the flirty dude asked her.

"Oh… uh… he's…" She paused as her eyes landed on a nice wave. "a wave…"The flirting guys looked where she was looking and by time he turned back to her, Piper was already heading off toward the wave. As Piper started to surf it Aerrow got near her so she called out to him.

"Did Finn actually catch on?" She asked.

"Nope. You looked uncomfortable so I came to your rescue." He answered.

"I was. Thanks." Piper started to pull some really hard tricks and pulled them off no problem. So Piper spent most her day surfing, and causing guys to run after her endlessly, giggling like little school girls.

Me: It was short I know but I'm gonna update real soon. When you see this I'll be half done the next chapter so it's two chapters in less than a week. Thanks for reading.

Piper: your not gonna tell them?

Me: tell them what?

Piper: why you've been not updating.

Me: um… sure… I guess I'll tell them.

Piper :she hasn't been updating because she has been spending time with her boyfriend from whom she finally got her first kiss from him.

Me: (giggles like little school girl)

Piper: I've embrassed her enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: so I'm typing

Me: so I'm typing. 

Piper :She does no own the storm hawks so now on with the story.

"PIPER! Come on Already!" Finn Yelled outside her door in his costume. Stork had already locked himself in the bathroom saying her was having a every bad reaction to something he ate so he wouldn't come out.

"Finn I told you guys I'd meet you in the skimmer bay at 10 of it's 30 of." Piper shouted from inside her room.

"PIPER! I wanna head over early! And I want you to rid me of these wings!" Finn yelled flapping his arms, showing the material that looked like butterfly wings, which made him look like a clown with butterfly wings.

"Give me a moment I'll rid you of your wings!" Piper shouted.A minute later Piper opened in door to reveal her in a black mini skirt and a big baggy white t-shirt and dark blue eye shadow. A Tube of black lipstick was in her hand.

"That's not your Halloween costume right?" Finn asked nervously.

"Correct." Piper answered before grabbing one of Finn's wings and yanking it off. 

"How'd you do that?" Finn asked.

"Snaps." Piper answered, gesturing to the silver circle like things that you see on jeans and pants.

"Oh… I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Now you can get rid of the other." Piper stated, going back into her room and closing the door again.

"Finn, you look really strange." Aerrow said from down the hallway as he walked out of his room as Radar ran around the condor in a black cape that had the red inside that matched Aerrow's cape which hung from his tux. Radar might not have been going to the party but Piper still made him a costume so he drive stork up the wall.

"Look who's talking. Clowns are scary but guys in tuxs and a cape aren't. Aerrow rolled his eyes just before Piper stuck her head out of her room with mascara and eyeliner on with black lipstick.

"No Finn, cowns are silly looking and vampires are scary. Aerrow, did you put on the fangs?" Piper corrected him before asking her question.

"Not yet." Aerrow answered.

"And Clowns are scary Piper!" Finn growled. " Miss butterfly. And since when does a butterfly have black lips?"

"Never and I'm not a butterfly." Piper said pulling her head back in her room.

"But you said you were!" Finn exclaimed with a glare.

"I lied." She answered before closing her door.

20 minutes later-

The guys waited in the skimmer bay, awaiting for Piper's arrival. Piper opened the door and in a black cape that surrounded her completely, showing nothing that lied underneath. She instantly slapped her hands over her face before anyone could see it, her cape separating slightly to reveal knee high black boots and fish netting. The guys looked at her.

"Piper, why are you hiding your face?" Aerrow asked. He approached her slowly as she peeked out from in /between her fingers. He pulled her hands away from her face as she snapped her eyes closed.

"Piper, you look fine, now come on." Finn stated. Aerrow turned around and the moment his back as to her, she snapped her eyes open which were pure white, no pupil and no iris were there. Finn shrieked like a little girl and jumped into Junko's arms who stepped back in shock. Aerrow turned and looked at Piper and jumped. She started laughing. She pulled off a pair of contacts, returning her eyes to it's amber color that stood out from her face. She pulled out a black purse from underneath her cape and tucked the contacts into a pocket in the purse.

"Okay, I've had my fun. We can go." She said as she stepped forward, the click of the boots as she walked down the runway with Aerrow.

"What are you?" Finn asked. As he caught up to her. He pulled back the cape and saw a black halter shirt that showed off her midriff. 

"What do you think?" She asked as she hit him with her purse.

"A Vampire hooker?" Piper slapped him.

"Vampire, yes… hooker no." She continued to walk down the street with Aerrow.

"Then a vampire what?"

"Just a vampire." 

"You look nice. You should leave your hair down more often." Aerrow told her. Piper smiled at him.

"Thanks Aerrow." She replied just as Finn and Junko caught up.

"So Finn, where's the party?" She asked him as they pasted a group of little trick or treaters.

"Two streets over. It's a house with iron gates and and an iron fence surrounded by a lot of trees. You can't miss it according to the hot hostess. "Finn said.

"Sounds decent… for a Halloween party." She exclaimed with a smirk as she walked ahead of the group and was out of earshot when Finn made his remark.

"What would she know about aprty?"Finn snapped receiving a blow to the hed from Aerrow. 

"Don't insult her." Aerrow hissed at the sharpshooter. Finn Stared at his leader.

"Yopu like her don't you?" Finn asked. Aerrow glanced at Piper to make sure she was out of earshot.

"Yes… I like her. Now bug off." Aerrow snapped. ( Me: awe… isn't that cute? 

Piper and Aerrow: Shut it!)

"Are you guys coming?!" Piper called from the end of the street as she avoided the little trick-or-treaters.

"How'd she get up there so fast?" Finn asked in astonishment as Aerrow picked up his pace. Piper stood with her hands on her hips which separated her cape which allowed people to see her costume underneath.

"We're coming!" Aerrow called to her. By time they were 40 feet away from her, a little boy with a red wing and a small storm hawk costume had gone to the house next to piper. He ran over to piper.

"Get lost you hore!" the little boy exclaimed as he pushed Piper into the street as a car came by. Piper stood and glared at the little boy before tackled her out of the cars way as it skidded over the spot piper had just been. Finn and Junko yelled. Aerrow got off of piper and pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked. Piper nodded as the mother of the little boy ran over to her son and pulled him toward Piper and Aerrow as the driver of the car opened the door.

"I'm sorry for my son's actions. Are you alright?" The mother apologized.

"I'm okay." Piper answered. "And your son is young and he still has much to learn." The driver came running over.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Piper then turned her attention to the little boy.

"Hello. What are you for Halloween?" She asked him.

"I'm Aerrow of the storm hawks!" He exclaimed. Piper giggled.

"Isn't that Funny. This is Aerrow." Piper said. The little boy gasped and smiled.

"Wow…" The little boy exclaimed.

"Then you must be PIPER!" The little girl exclaimed in dark blue hair and what appeared to be Piper's uniform. The little girl had also followed her mother. Piper nodded. Finn and Junko came rushing over.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn demanded. He had been busy talking with Junko to hear the words the little boy had said and then pushed Piper into the street. All he saw was Aerrow sprinting toward her then tackling her, pushing her out of the way of a car which skidded right over where Aerrow had collided with Piper.

"You're my favorite storm hawk!" The little boy said to Aerrow. Pipe smiled as the little boy asked if Aerrow could sign his pillow case which had his candy in. 

"Sure." Aerrow answered as Piper handed him a sharpy marker from her purse.

"Is Piper your girlfriend?" The little girl asked him.

"Uh… no." Aerrow answered as he turned bright red. Piper turned red as she tried not to giggle. " but she is my best friend."

"Okay! Bye Aerrow! Bye Piper!" The little girl said with her brother. The little boy gave Piper a quick hug around her knees.

"Sorry about what I said and did." He apologized. Piper kissed the little boy's forehead.

"It's okay. Now go do some trick or treating." She told him. The little boy and his sister went back to trick or treating with their mother.

"What happened?" Finn demanded again.

"Yeah, all we saw was Aerrow taking off, tackling you and seconds later a car skidded past." Junko added.

"A little boy was offended by Piper's costume and shoved her into the street as a car was coming." Aerrow answered.

"Ow…" Finn winced.

"Let's go. The party is that way. "Piper said pointing toward a street was not paved but was made of lose rocks and had an old fashion lamp that was light by a candle.

"Oh… that's a kinda creepy looking street." Finn said.

"The perfect street for a Halloween party." Piper stated as she head toward the street. The others followed close behind. But nothing could have prepared them for what awaited them on that street.

Me: done this chapter. Hoped ya'll enjoyed it and I hope ya'll have a happy Easter!

Piper :what's with the weird southern accent?

Me: (shrug and then goes back to normal voice) just felt like talking like that. Review People while I go type for one of my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yep, I'm all souped up and ready for a totally awesome Halloween story

Me: Yep, I'm all souped up and ready for a totally awesome Halloween story.

Piper: YEAH! Another story being updated.

Me: yep. Now let's go.

Aerrow: Great she's on a roll.

Me: Who's on a roll?

Aerrow: you. This is your third chapter typing up.

Me: for my storm hawks stories yes. I have this other story waiting to be poste dbut I don't wanna post it until I finish another story. I have two chapters thought out and only one typed up.

Aerrow: that's our Saphire.

Me: Hush! It's time For the story to begin. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire, Topaz, and Emerald, Not to mention Aria and the DJ Evan. Now on with the story.

- - -X-X

The house right next to them was really old and was falling apart, a gentle and playful breeze making the house creak and the door sway open, its hinges squeaking as it moved. There was one house with iron Gates and it was halfway up the street. As they walked past another house the door dropped to the ground with a loud crash, making the storm hawks all jump. Piper placed her hand over her heart, attempting to calm herself down.

"Oh my god." She murmured. Finn had jumped into the Air. A black cat ran across the street.

"Well, well chosen street for the party." Aerrow exclaimed.

"A little too well." Finn exclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes as she continued to walk on. She jumped as a bird flew out of the bush to her right making her jump.

"Piper's jumpy!" Finn exclaimed in a sing song voice with a devious little grin. Before Piper could reply with a retort, A howl, A wolf howl echoed down the street, coming from the house with the iron gates.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finn screamed, jumping in the air and hiding behind Junko as a figure appeared at the gate and gently pushed them open before disappearing again.

"Look who's talking Finn." Piper retorted, smirking. A terrified scream came from the iron gated house followed by the sound of someone else laughing.

"Chill Topaz!" The laughing voice exclaimed.

"You Chill Emerald! But them back on Level 1 Not 5!" The other voice yelled.

"Alright Chill." The other one exclaimed.

"The hostes. Although I didn't hear the third." Finn exclaimed.

"What are you two yelling about now?" Another Voice shouted, also from the iron gate house.

"And there is the third." Finn exclaimed.

"It's nothing." One of the voice said.

"All three hostes." Finn exclaimed.

"What's your point Finn. We could have figured it out all on our own." Piper snapped, bursting Finn's bubble. Finn glared at her in return. Aerrow rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Piper followed close behind. As they walked to through the iron gates, they walked toward the porch but saw a sign on the door that said

'Door jammed. Go around the back.' Once off the path they couldn't see real well but you could make out bumped on the ground as they walked along.

"EEEKKK!" Piper shrieked as something grabbed her ankle.

"Piper, why'd you shriek? Aerrow asked.

"Finn let go of my Ankle!" Piper demanded.

"I'm back here Piper. I don't have your ankle.Finn exclaimed.

"Then what does?" Piper asked.She slowly started to look down.

"Piper, don't look." Aerrow commanded.

"Too late." Piper exclaimed, Fear creeping into her voice.

- - -X

Me: what do you think?

Piper: I think it was interesting. Short though.

Me: Yeah wwell. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

On Piper's foot was a hand, no body attached, the bone sticking out of the bloody mass

On Piper's foot was a hand, no body attached, the bone sticking out of the bloody mass.

"AHHHHHHH!" Finn screamed, jumping up into Junko's arms. Aerrow kicked the hand off Piper's ankle. It took all of Piper's will power not to scream as the 'bumps' on the ground slowly rose up from the bround and took a more human shape. A low moaning noise was heard as Piper figured out what they were.

"They're living corpuses!" Piper squeaked, her fear caught in her throat, making it hard to speak, as she took a step back, right into Aerrow. The light on the side of the house came on as the door slammed open as an angery looking girl came into view.

"EMERALD! PUT THEM BACK ON LEVEL ONE!" The girl yelled as she pulled the storm hawks into the house. " Sorry 'bout that. They're robots. My stupid sister wants to scare before they arrive. They are suppose to just lay their and grab your ankles when you get too close. I'm Topaz."

"What's up?" Another girl who looked just like Topaz came into the room. Both girls had long black hair. Topaz had yellow eyes where as he sister, the girl who just walked into the room had red ends of her hair and emerald eyes.

"Emerald, give me the remote." Topaz demanded, holding her hand out to her sister.

"Geez. You are such a party pooper." Emerald whined.

"This is my twin Emerald." Topaz exclaimed, gesturing to her sister. Booth girls who a long dress with empress waist band and empress sleeves, only Topaz in black, and Emerald in a very dark green. Another girl with long brown hair and blue eyes in a matching dress only a very dark blue came into the room.

"Piper?" the girl asked.

"SAPHIRE! OMG!" Piper squealed running to Saphire and hugging her.

"OMG! It's been what, a year since we last saw each other?" Saphire asked.

"11 months." Piper answered.

"Close enough." Saphire exclaimed. " 'cause it is still too long."

"Exactly." Piper exclaimed as she Saphire seprated from their hug. Saphire smiled and went to hug each of the guys.

"HEY you guys!" She greeted them. " These as are my cousins Topaz and Emerald. Emerald, topaz, These are the storm hawks. Piper, Aerrow, Junko ,and Finn. Stork deiced to stay on condor?"

"Yeap. Radar is with him, driving him up the all by this point." Aerrow exclaimed.

"cool. Come on, the party is this way." Saphire exclaimed. She lead the storm hawks into a larger room. Once there Topaz leaned over to Piper.

"Why is Finn dressed up like a clown?" She asked in a whispher.

"He thinks they're scary." Piper answered with a gentle laugh. Topaz snorted andwalked away shaking her head. Junko wandered over to a table with carmel apples, a mask in the middle of the table. Piper knew the mask was actually a person under the table with a whole in the table. It proved to be true when Junko reached for one of the apples and it jumped at him. Piper giggled as she walked over to another table with a large pile of candy. She picked up a milky way only for a disembodied hand to grab her wrist. Topaz was next to her.

"You know, that is starting to get old." Piper told her.

"Yeah well, it scared people. You had a worse case so it's gonna be old for you. Some people won't get it so it'll be fun." Topaz told her as she took the hand tucked it back in the candy pile. Piper looked around the room and saw a few signs, a few pointing to bathrooms, another pointing to a maze. Piper deiced to follow the one to the maze. Aerrow chose to follow her. Piper suddenly found herself in front of a tall Hedge, three feet above her head. Daringly she walked into it, not realizing Aerrow was right behind her. She jumped with Aerrow made a noise behind her when she reached the center of the maze.

"Hi." Aerrow greeted her when she turned around.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"Sorry for starling you."

"It's okay." She replies as a gentle breeze blew, making her shiver. ( she had left her cape inside)

"Here." Aerrow took off his cape and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She exclaimed with a gentle smile as she stared off into his eyes, not even realizing how close they were. Aerrow stared at her eyes, noticing that they just seemed to pop out at you in her dark outfit. Neither did realize they were leaning toward each other until they were mere centimeters from kissing. Both started to blush slightly when they realized what was going on.

'Kiss them!" Their brains screamed. Aerrow finally closed the gap between their lips. Neither realized that they slide their arms around each other, Aerrow's arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. They separated some time later for air.

"Wow…" Piper murmured.

"I think I felt a spark there." Aerrow whispered.

"You like me." Piper teased."

"You like me tooo." He teased back.

"I admit it. I like you a lot more then you realize." Piper responded.

"Is that a challenge?" Aerrow asked, leaning toward her.

"It could be." Piper replied as she leaned as well for another kiss. They were both interrupted as the sound of Finn's shriek came toward them. They leaned away from each other as Finn came running through the clearing, being chased by bats. He ran right through it, not even noticing they were even there.

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Piper exclaimed.

"Who does? "Aerrow asked leaning toward her.

"Not me." She answered as she kissed him again.


End file.
